Bridal style
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Dihari bahagia kawannya, Fuji juga merasa bahagia karena Tezuka. [#MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit]


**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Fuji Shuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu,

Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiroh,

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Bridal Style**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Hari ini langit sangat cerah, walau ada sedikit sapuan awan tipis, tapi tidak menghilangkan fakta tentang warna birunya yang cantik. Hari yang sangat sempurna untuk upacara penyatuan dua anak paling melegenda sepanjang sejarah klub tennis Rikai.

Dua minggu lalu mantan teman satu kamarnya semasa menghuni asrama pelatihan untuk tim tennis perwakilan dari U-17 Jepang mendatangi Fuji, memberikan satu lembar kartu undangan pernikahan. Ada dua nama yang tertera di sana, nama sang kawan, Yukimura Seiichi dan satunya lagi adalah nama wakil ketua klub Rikai, Sanada Genihiroh. Waktu menerima undangan itu Fuji tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, senang karena akhirnya Yukimura bisa bersama dengan Sanada.

Ingatan tentang macam-macam cerita dan curahan hati Yukimura tentang Sanada dulu meluap keluar, membuatnya menunggu hari ini tidak sabaran.

Tentu saja, sama seperti dirinya, sang kawan, juga terlihat senang, berdiri bersanding dengan laki-laki yang selalu menjadi bintang utama di setiap ceritanya pada Fuji sepuluh tahun terakhir ini pasti adalah hal paling membahagiakan bagi Yukimura. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Fuji pribadi merasa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menangis karena iri akan kebahagiaan yang di dapat Yukimura hari ini.

Padahal laki-laki yang paling ia cintai ada di sampingnya saat ini, sama-sama menghadiri upacara pernikahan Yukimura dan Sanada. Tapi hanya dengan berdiri di samping Tezuka tidak mengobati iri yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" selepas bertepuk tangan merayakan kebahagiaan Yukimura yang di angkat layaknya tuan putri oleh Sanada di hadapan semua tamu undangan, Tezuka menarik tangannya, meminta Fuji untuk mundur ke barisan paling belakang, berpisah dari kumpulan tamu yang lain. "Tidak enak badan? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau sedikit aneh, Fuji."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ... yah, kau mengertilah, aku sedang menghadiri pernikahan teman baikku, rasanya jadi ada yang hilang saja." Sebagian benar, sebagian lain bohong. Tapi Tezuka menanggapinya serius, satu tangan laki-laki itu naik ke atas kepalanya, mengusap pelan.

Gambaran bagaimana lebarnya senyum Yukimura saat Sanada mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi seperti tuan putri di atas anak tangga depan pintu masuk pelaminan tadi tiba-tiba saja jadi begitu jelas dalam kepalanya. Di saat yang sama hatinya mengeluh, merutuki diri yang cemburu akan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum?"

Fuji diam. Ia tidak ingin minum apapun. Tapi begitu Tezuka hendak meninggalkannya, ujung jas hitam yang Tezuka kenakan ia tarik. "Jangan pergi." Bisiknya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa denganmu?" lagi, Fuji enggan menjawab. Bisa dengan jelas ia lihat bagaimana ekspresi bingung di wajah Tezuka. Ini bukan kali pertama dirinya diam dan membiarkan Tezuka bingung dengan apa maunya, tapi saat seperti inilah yang selalu menjadi obat dari gundah di hatinya. Saat Tezuka berusaha untuk menebak apa yang ia inginkan dan berusaha untuk mengerti tentang dirinya, rasanya jadi lebih istimewa.

Sambil menarik dagu Fuji untuk melihat ke arahnya Tezuka bertanya, "Harus sekarang?"

"Um." Fuji mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya Tezuka mengangkat tubuh Fuji, seperti seorang tuan putri, seperti yang Yukimura dapat dari Sanada tadi. Tezuka membawanya bersembunyi lebih jauh dari tamu lain yang ada di sana, dalam diam Fuji mengalungkan tengannya pada leher Tezuka, tersenyum senang karena Tezuka benar-benar mengerti apa maunya.

"Sekarang sudah puas?"

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi Fuji hadiahkan untuk pangeran yang mengakat tubuhnya saat ini. "Terima kasih."

Tapi kemudian, Tezuka yang meminta hadiah tambahannya, kali ini di bibir, sedikit lebih lama, dan masih di posisi yang sama. Dalam hati diam-diam Fuji bertanya, sebenarnya yang menikah hari ini siapa? Kenapa sekarang justru dia yang merasa sedang merayakan pesta?

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**09/03/2019 09:09**

Salam kenal untuk para penghuni fandom ini.

Saya anak baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
